I Need You
by Kayla-Ninja
Summary: Jean needs Armin but Armin is putting himself at risk. Jean will hopefully help Armin through his struggle. This is an AU. Basically Jean and Armin are from completely different cliques and Jean develops feelings for him. Some "suggestive" material in chapter three. May be anks for reading and sorry for the bad summary.


**I don't own Attack On Titan. This is an AU that I thought about for a while. Sorry if the characters aren't normal. Well happy reading. **

** Chapter One **

You hear your buddy and this weird kid arguing during the passing period. You headed towards the voices because it sounded like it was getting heated.

"What did you say shorty?" You heard Reiner ask. You soon arrived and saw Reiner had pinned a kid against the wall.

"I said move, you incompetent beast." That kid was going to set Reiner off if he didn't stop. Reiner slammed the kid into the wall and you noticed it was Armin. Armin Arlert to be exact. He sat in the back of every class you had with him. He was very strange, quiet, plus he always wore a hoodie even when if it was summer. You see the kid grit his teeth as he is pushed up against the wall.

"Shit." Was all you thought. You moved through the crowd and grabbed Reiner. "Dude go to class. Leave this wimp to me." Reiner moved away. You could practically see steam coming off of him. You the move your glare to Armin. You grab his fore arm and drag him through the halls until you reach the back of the school. He seems to wince when you jerk him in front of you.

"Ouch." He mutters, as you still hold his arm firmly. "Please let go." He says.

"No." You retort.

"Why not Jean. You going to finish me off?" He asks with a monotone voice. Your grip lightens. He makes a run for it as soon as you do. You luckily grab his jacket sleeve and his jacket flies to you and hits you in the face.

"Dammit." You pull it off and look up to barely see him turn the corner. "That's a dead end you twit." You whisper to yourself. With the jacket in hand you go towards his hiding spot. You glance down at the jacket and see something alarming. "Blood? Holy shit! Blood!" The arm of his jacket had drops of blood on the material. "Shit… shit…shit."

You pick up your pace and you reach were Armin ran. You glance around and see him crouched in the corner. His back is facing you.

"Hey….you okay?" You call to him.

"Why do you give a shit?" He calls back in a hurt tone.

"Because you are bleeding." You walk closer. He turns slightly to you. You glance and see his fore arm is covered in blood. "Here let me help you."

"No. Don't you think you've done enough?" His eyes look full of pain. You walk up to him and look down at him. He covers his wound.

"Let me see dammit. I want to see what damage I caused." You reach for him but he pulls away.

"You didn't do this okay. It just reopened." He hisses.

"Well maybe I can help." You offer.

"Why would you want to help me? I am just a loser and wimp while you are popular and a jock." He looks up at you.

"Well….Just let me help. I feel like a douche for hurting you." You say, voice dripping with sympathy.

"You. Didn't. Hurt. ME." He says.

"Well then who did?" He hold the jacket over your shoulder.

"You wouldn't know him." He looks away and keeps his hand on his arm.

"Who was it? For fucks sake just tell me. I will beat the shit out of him for you." You really feel bad for this kid. You have only seen him in the hall with Mikasa and Eren. But recently he has been walking alone. You think it's because Eren and Levi may have a thing and Mikasa has been hanging around Annie a lot. In all honesty he seems like a cool kid it just seems like he is distant. You remember following him. You would sit a couple seats away when he studied in the library. You seemed like a stalker or like you had a crush on him.

"Well punch me in the face and get it over with." He says sourly.

"What?" You are confused.

"Jean. Just give me my jacket. Please I won' tell anyone about this and it will be behind us. I have no one to tell." He looked so defeated and tired. He was sweating and pale.

"Sure." You say and hand him his jacket. He turns away from you and puts it on. He still holds his arm and stands. He acts like he is going to walk but his legs give out. You catch him before he hits the hard pavement. He is surprisingly light. You quickly carry him to your car. "Think… shit…." You try to think of where this kid lives but you can't. So you drive to your house.


End file.
